


We met once again

by Clementines (LuckyLikesLemons), PinkBby



Category: Gugudan (Band), I.O.I (Band), Winner (Band)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Love, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLikesLemons/pseuds/Clementines, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkBby/pseuds/PinkBby
Summary: "We Met Once Again – A YoonSejeong fic“Spring comes from the smile playing on your lips, and when you grin I believe in heaven...”Although we met before, here we are once again at Idol Radio. But this time, as they both have grown tremendously over the years, this fateful encounter will cause their feelings for each to grow, just like how the flowers have started to fully blossom in the spring wind, flowers are starting to blossom in their hearts.“If I look at everything through my blossoming feelings, everything seems so beautiful...”A collection of events that led to a blossoming of feelings
Relationships: Kang Seungyoon/Kim Sejeong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: WINNER Spring/Summer Fic Fest 2020





	We met once again

FF091 - We met once again

A collection of events that led to a blossoming of feelings

**Gimje, South Korea 2010**

‘Eomma, I’m gonna turn on the TV now!!’

‘ Ah yes yes, go ahead no one is watching anything right now.’

Sejeong grinned as she switched on the TV and started flicking channels. Her brother Youngmin popped his head around the door.

‘Ya, Sejeongie what are you gonna watch?’

‘Super Star K!!’

The signature tune of Instinctively blared around the room.

‘Sejeong-ah, you only play that song…’

‘It’s a song worth playing over and over, oppa!!’

‘Ahhh, that episode is this? I think your favorite is gonna get eliminated.’

Sejeong pursed her lips. ‘He has a fighting spirit and his voice is raw and so good to listen to. In the last episode, he wrote a song for his mother! That’s something I’ve always wanted to do…’

‘What? Nooo, I have a hunch. No doubt, your fave is an excellent singer, but that one guy is going to win for sure!!!’

‘We’ll see.’

**2013**

**KSJ**

Before I entered the agency, there was an essay contest that I wanted to place an entry in. I had a letter that I wrote to my mother. I poured out my real feelings and my determination to make our lives better. I knew that when I wrote it out, pen in hand, onto paper, I could make it a reality.

I want to be someone that makes their parents' lives better, like Kang Seungyoon.

After watching High Kick 3, I realized how hard working he is, and how he is willing to do his best in everything – Something I aspire to be!

**Flower Crew December 12 2016**

**KSY**

When I saw her arrive outside the front yard of the house to continue Flower Crew filming, I realized how pretty Kim Sejeong was. Everyone had been saying how pretty she was, how talented and charming she was… I remember every time I turned on the TV, half the time she’d be guesting on a show – she really was charming. 

The PD nim had already talked to the cast about how Sejeong was dealing with the death of her grandfather three days prior. I saw the headlines and thought she would cancel her appearance on Flower Crew, but my gosh, her strength and resolve surprised me. She looked tired but her eye smile still lit up the film site. Despite promoting Flower Road, she had a bright appearance. I was resolved to take care of her during filming, but it seemed like Byungjae hyung wanted to take that position. Haha. I don’t blame him.

**KSJ**

Kang Seungyoon. Seeing him in person shocked me. I had already followed WIN and both my cousin and I had voted for Team A. Watching him talk with the hyungs, I could tell they loved him dearly, and his aegyo showed in his conversations with the cast.

At the end of filming, Seungyoon Sunbaenim carried my bags to the car, I was thankful although I could very well carry them myself. They don’t call me Strong Sejeong for nothing.

Before he left I told him I hoped to meet him again and shook hands with him as I bowed.

I had a feeling that I would see Sunbaenim again as I glanced into his eyes. 

**Idol Radio March 25th 2020**

**KSJ**

I barely slept the night before, as I had won my first trophy for Plant and I spent the night celebrating with my family who came up to see me. Despite the lack of sleep, I managed to perform my stages well. I was so happy to repay my fans with a lovely stage of Swim Away and the heartwarming song Plant. I had yet another schedule at Idol Radio afterward. I was looking forward to seeing Seungyoon again.

I walked into the Idol Radio studio and greeted the PD-nim and assistants. Then I saw him.

“Annyeonghaseyo Subaenim, it’s been a long time.”

He bowed from his seat with a wide eyed smile and said Annyeonhaseyo back. I felt warm.

**KSY**

Wow, she really has gotten prettier. She was always pretty, but I can feel my breath catch slightly when she first greeted me with a smile. Her eyes curved into the trademark crescent eye smile that she was well known for.

The PDnim and the staff started laughing as I stood up to receive her album. We both glanced at them and looked in bewilderment. The Maknae Idol Radio Writer exclaims that we both have a couple look on.

Ah, sure enough we do. I blush and smile and say that my coordi styled me for today, as I hastily glance at Sejeong, hoping she will believe my words. Sejeong just continues the giggle. My chest tightened at the sight of her smile.

**Intermission - Idol Radio 2020**

**KSY**

Wow Sejeong really sings well. Her live vocals were incredible and that’s pretty much all I’ve been saying to her since the start of this radio, but it really is true! I decided to ask her about her comeback, how she was, and why it took so long for her to make a solo comeback after flower road.

Sejeong began to explain, but I could barely focus on her words, as her expressions were distracting me. As she was trying to find the right words to say, her eyes darted around and her mouth drew me in, as it took a more serious look – so different to her lovely eye smile - but still ever the more charming to me.

**KSJ**

He’s really cute. I already decided that staring at him would not be enough for me. I want to get to know him. Within the first half of this radio, I could already tell that Seungyoon is warm hearted and kind, sensitive even – to pick out the points of my songs and meanings without me having to explain everything fully. And although he complimented me on my speaking skills, he is just as good if not better. It’s not easy to host a radio with just one guest, but he’s doing so well.

If I keep talking to him, I might be able to get close to him….

It’s not hard to fall in love if the person was Kang Seungyoon.

After a couple of minutes of me explaining my comeback to him and him listening, I watched him drink from his water bottle. My eyes flew to his wide thick neck, ah his neck was so manly! My eyes jumped to his lips.

_ His lips. _

This whole radio, if my eyes weren’t piercing into his eyes, I was trying my best to keep my eyes off his pretty lips. Not only were they prettily shaped, but they were also thick, his bottom lip especially. Pretty and pink, a pink that mimicked the pink of his lovely hands. 

_ They looked delectable. _

Ah!! What am I thinking….

Oneus’ song kept playing and as I slightly moved my body to the rhythm of the song, I picked up my water bottle and drank it, all the while thinking about how all of a sudden, I became thirsty.

I took a few sips and then glanced up at KkangD who was also absorbed in the music, tapping his fingers and spinning around in his chair… ah he really is very cute! Like a little innocent chick. 

He’s so shy when we make eye contact, which we made a lot today. I wanted to meet his eyes again… somehow…

As he fidgeted in his chair, I asked him whether he was writing any solo music.

He slowly looked up and when our eyes met, I felt my heart tighten, and I knew then that there was something blossoming in my heart for this wonderful man Kang Seungyoon.

**KSY**

We were talking during the break and I was really trying to keep my cool. Instead of saying more out of nervousness, I decided I would listen to her speak rather than be more chatty. I was too nervous to say anything more so I drank some of my water and grooved to the music, thinking about what I could say to Sejeong. I needed to hurry...

“Did you …

She spoke first.

I could feel myself smile and my eyes soften as I looked up to meet her eyes.

I made a joke and she made a comment, that even now I can’t remember too clearly but it was funny, and I remember both of us laughing out loud while looking at each other. 

I felt comfortable with her.

The music was starting to come to an end, and I spotted an IdolRa staffer enter the room, reminding us that we would be broadcasting live in ten seconds… My wide smile disappeared and I glanced back at Sejeong, who was swaying and dancing to the song. My chest tightened and I tried to collect myself.

I felt my heart beating and I could feel that something inside me was blossoming…

**April 13** **th** **2020**

**KSY**

I woke up feeling the happiest in a long time.

After exchanging numbers, we have been texting for quite a long. Sejeongie has started promoting that special song Skyline, the one I keep listening to. She has been able to respond to my texts more. 

Today I had to go back to Idol Radio, this time as a guest, and I needed to pull myself together. I was constantly smiling from the events of the past few days and the frequent text messages. If I wasn’t careful, someone could put two and two together and figure me out.

I laughed, a little reckless. 

What did it matter? 

I was in love. 

***

Edits completed.

Beta: LuckyLikesLemons (@LuckyLikesLemon)

**Author's Note:**

> FF091 - We Met Once Again


End file.
